


Coreopsis

by enbyboiwonder



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Coda, Crushes, Fluff, Kuroba Yuni has ADHD, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e07 The Hero Who Rules the Court, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: "You were always like this back when we were kids, too.  You never got any sleep when we had sleepovers."
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Coreopsis

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to name a fic 'Lantana' after possibly my favorite OLDCODEX song for months now, but for _some reason_ it felt like it didn't fit this fic (or any of the others before it that I didn't already have a title in mind for), so I was like, _Okay, I'll just go with a different flower then,_ and here we are. I don't even know flower language, how does it fit or not fit, it's literally just a flower, what the f—
> 
> (Though as it turns out, coreopsis mean "always cheerful," while _Coreopsis arkansa_ specifically means "love at first sight," including in hanakotoba, so it. fits.)

"You can always stay in my room, you know."

Kimichika stirs, rolling over to peer at Kuroba, who's little more than a shadow against the dimness in the hallway. He sighs. "You can't sleep, can you."

The silhouette rubs at its neck. "…No."

"You can come in here, since you're the one who can't sleep," he tells him, then rolls back over with an air of finality. He's just starting to drift off again when Kuroba returns a minute later, dragging his futon with him and laying it out next to his. He didn't really expect Kuroba to actually do it, but perhaps he should have.

He tries to ignore his friend settling in behind him and go to sleep, but though Kuroba doesn't say anything, Kimichika can still feel him practically thrumming with excitement, with the barely suppressed desire to stay up and talk. With a sigh of long-suffering, he rolls over again to face him; Kuroba's curled up on his side, his eyes glimmering in the weak moonlight, watching him eagerly, not even pretending to try to fall asleep.

Despite himself, Kimichika finds a fond smile curving at his lips. "You were always like this back when we were kids, too. You never got any sleep when we had sleepovers."

Kuroba pouts. "I can't help it."

He laughs softly and reaches out to smooth Kuroba's hair back from his face. He freezes, Kuroba gone still beneath his hand, eyes wide and a fierce blush visible on his cheeks even in the near-darkness; Kimichika feels his own face start to heat and snatches his hand back as if burned.

"Sorry—I wasn't—"

"No, it—it's fine," Kuroba stammers out. His entire face is red now, but he looks so earnest, determined, and Kimichika stretches his hand back out, fingers hesitantly stroking through Kuroba's soft hair. His friend relaxes into it, his eyes fluttering closed as he hums and shifts closer.

They haven't done this since they were kids, and somehow it feels even more embarrassing now.

Kimichika lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and lets his hand card through Kuroba's hair more deliberately, gaining confidence as he drags his fingertips in soothing motions over his friend's scalp the way he remembers him liking all those years ago and which, it seems, he still does. Kuroba shifts toward him as he starts to drift off like a glacier flowing incrementally down an incline, and before he knows it, Kimichika finds himself with an armful of one fast-asleep Kuroba Yuuni, one arm thrown over Kimichika's waist and head buried in his chest, forehead resting directly above his pounding heart. His hand falters.

_Great. Now_ I'm _the one who can't sleep._

He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, bringing his hand back up to card lightly through soft hair as he relaxes into the warmth of his friend draped against him, and soon enough, he begins to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me Yuni wouldn't be the type to be too excited to sleep at sleepovers. Probably doesn't help either that his ADHD undoubtedly makes it difficult to fall asleep at a reasonable time anyway.
> 
> I'm not sure where the hair thing came from, but now I'm just imagining smol Yuni playing with his own hair when he's tired and can't sleep, and it's so cute. I love him.


End file.
